


В то время когда пишутся отчеты

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест однострочников по заявке "Наполеон, Илья. Охранять покой спящего"</p>
            </blockquote>





	В то время когда пишутся отчеты

По утрам Лондон утопает в тумане. Город заворачивается в молочную тьму и застывает, наполняясь перекличкой автомобильных гудков и редкими огоньками светильников случайных прохожих. И Соло думает: он очутился в одной из припрятанных Габи дамских историй о викторианстве: балы, шикарные платья, запутанные интриги с подделанными документами и страшными нераскрытыми преступлениями. Он был бы не против оказаться в центре водоворота событий, окунуться в дворцовые игры, быть может, стащить пару картин и получить заманчивое обещание прекрасной дамы. Все лучше разложенных бумаг на столе. 

Наполеон вздыхает: он, словно клерк, аккуратно вписывает перечень выявленного бактериологического оружия у одного сумасшедшего немца, переписывает химические формулы, прикладывает курякинские снимки базы, прилагает отчеты технического отдела и старательно — цифра к цифре — выводит расходы на патроны, бензин, порванную в драке водолазку Ильи, свой галстук, использованный в роли удавки, изношенные туфли Габи — Соло хмурится, обдумывая формулировку, — потерянные в ходе спасательной миссии. Наполеон на секунду задумывается и вписывает в раздел медицинских расходов бутылку водки — "местная анестезия и антисептик", поясняет Соло — и красное вино — "успокоительное (для Габи)", отмечает он отдельно для шефа. 

Наполеон снова вздыхает, пасьянсом раскладывая статьи расходов перед собой и морщится от саднящего бока. Ему еще повезло. Соло косится на спящего рядом Курякина. Последний час напарник раздражающе громко зевал над бумагами, тер глаза и прикладывался к кофе. Соло хмыкает, выводя в дополнительных расходах, "Стимуляторы: кофе, зерновой. Blue Mountain", — и опускает ладонь на плечо ворочающегося Ильи.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Наполеон аккуратно гладит напарника, у того забинтована рука, по щеке расползается синяк от удара. — Тише ты. Допишутся все твои отчеты. Как будто бы я не способен на такое, — качает головой Соло и думает, что не очень-то и способен на самом деле.  
Это Илья — среди них троих талант в цифрах, отчетах и бюрократических формулировках.  
Это Илья слабой улыбкой и невинным взглядом способен заворожить женскую часть аналитиков, что те сами возьмут на себя нудное прописывание расходов по технической части. Это Илья в ожидании завершения отчета будет наслаждаться чаем с печеньем.

Это Илья, думает Соло, сейчас спит на диване за его спиной. Наполеон улыбается. Интриг хватает в техническом отделе: он ждет развязки романа между третьей секретаршей Уэверли и агентом из Италии — будет ли свадьба, ребенок и новенькая, уже четвертая секретарша, что скажет вторая, бывшая любовница агента из страстной Венеции? Шикарный костюм ему шьет Энтони Сентклер. И обещание он уже получил: Курякин сказал, что если отчет Наполеона Уэверли одобрит с первого раза, то он будет очень удивлен — быть может, даже настолько сильно, что согласится на что-нибудь в рамках разумного. Наполеон прикрывает глаза, размышляя на тему дозволенного. Он проходится ладонью по голове Ильи, запускает пальцы в его волосы и довольно выдыхает. Наполеону сейчас хорошо.


End file.
